CNET Live FAQ
CNET Live is a way to watch the BOL live shows. Follow any updates or notices on the site at Twitter.com/CNETfans. The Show When does the show start? Buzz Out Loud records live at approximately 10:30 a.m. PDT (17:30Z, 1:30 p.m. EDT). Start time is indeterminate. Do Tom, Natali, and Jason watch the chat? Tom (acedtect), Natali (natalidelconte), and Jason (raygun01) do log into chat. They usually talk on screen and in text before and after the show. Please don't forget that they're at work recording a show. During the actual recording, they don't have a lot of time to look at the chat. They may or may not answer questions or acknowledge you. Please treat them with courtesy at all times. Nicks of other frequent hosts are: mollywood (Molly), Rafe (Rafe Needleman), Cooley (Brian Cooley) and briantong (Brian Tong). I missed the show, is it possible to watch it again? Video of the podcast portion of the show is archived on CNET TV. Go to the Video Podcasts dropdown menu on the far right and click on BOL. The pre and post shows are only available live. Note: many people are unable to view CNET video in Firefox with AdBlock on. Turn it off for the page, refresh and try again. There is also a video podcast. iTunes link: http://itunes.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewPodcast?id=280434959 RSS feed: http://bolvideopodcast.cnettv.com/ Chat Can I use a regular IRC client? Yes it's: irc.wyldryde.org #CNETFans Are there any commands I need to know? To change your nick, type /nick newnickhere replace 'newnickhere' with the nick you'd like to use To register your nick, type /ns register password email replace 'password' with a password you can remember, and 'email' with a real email address To change your password, type /ns set password newpasswordhere replace 'newpasswordhere' with the password you want If you forget your password, type /join #help ask for help and network staff will help you Chat Room Conduct Remember that CNET fans are of many ages and backgrounds from all over the world. Please be courteous and respectful to other users. Be polite, family-friendly, and don't be disruptive. You may be kicked, muted, or banned for any of the following: *Objectionable language *Sexual comments *Channel spamming or flooding *Flaming or trolling *Harassment or abuse of other users *Insulting the hosts *Repeatedly trashing CNET and CNET shows. Take it to email, voicemail, forums or your blog *Overuse of /me commands, pasting in long links or text when the channel is busy *Overuse of caps, it is considered to be shouting and rude *Bot suicides (using caps or language just to get kicked) *PM/Query/DCC/CTCP anyone (especially OPs) without first asking their permission *Running scripts such as "I'm listening to...", "My specs are..." *Adopting the nick of a host or other chatter, in whole or in part *Overlong nicks. Please keep to as few characters as possible *Any disruptive behavior *Ban evasion *Arguing with OPs Anything not covered above, is up to the channel founder's and operator's discretion, please respect their requests. When you are in chat you are a guest on the WyldeRyde IRC network. See their Terms of Service. Chat is a place the hosts feel comfortable to visit. Keep it that way. Now with that out of the way, if you have any relevant questions feel free to ask! Have fun and remember #CNETFans is open 24/7 :) Why Did My Nick Change To Unidentified? If your nick was automatically changed to Unidentified##### this means that you were using a registered nick. *'If you registered it, you must identify (log in):' **Change your nick back to what it was: /nick YourNameHere **Identify with NickServ within 60 seconds: /ns identify password *'If you did not register it:' **The nick is already registered on the network, choose another: /nick NewNameHere See Also: Why should I register my nick? and How do I register my Nick? I'm banned, what can I do? If you are banned (most likely from violating one of the rules above) send an email How do I become Voiced in #CNETFans 1. Be logged in and active outside show times 2. Do not spam, flood, flame, or cause trouble 3. Be friendly, pleasant and helpful Category:Topics Category:Index